Why her?
by Surprisingly-Contagious
Summary: It's a song fic. So please read and review. Also this is my first one so try not to be to rough on me. SangoInuyasha pairing.


Disclaimer: I don't-repeat-don't and never will own any part of the song or characters of this fic.

The red italic parts are the Song.

Sango sighed for the tenth time in the last 30 seconds. Trying desperately to calm the butterflies in her stomach, that were currently making her feel nauseous. Just before she could let another sigh escape her lip a rough voice rung in her ears.

''If you sigh one more damn, time I'm going off your damn lips.'' Sango turned her head to the direction the rough voice came from and glared at the sliver haired teen.

Who was currently sitting on a small couch with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. She rolled her eyes and sighed on purpose this time, to see if the temperamental teen would follow through with his threat.

He didn't move but shot her a nasty glare . She rolled her eyes and directed her attention elsewhere, but at the boy currently occupying the small couch. Even though her gaze was somewhere else she still felt his amber eyes burring holes into the back of her head, -a few minutes went by-

Sango felt her eyebrow begin to twitch and her hands ball into fist, by the other teen staring. 'Just ignore him, and he'll stop' She thought to herself trying with all her might not to go over there and smack him upside the head for staring. -a few more minutes went by- 'That's it Damn it' she thought angrily as she still felt his eyes on her. Turning around quickly she walked over to the boy and started beating the hell out him.

''Get the hell off, Sango!!!'' Inuyasha yelled, while throwing the other angry teen off him, and onto the floor. She hit the floor with a loud' thud' . Recovering from her little trip to the floor she glared at up the boy who was currently standing above her and glaring just as hard back at her. Shooting up from the floor like her ass was on fire, Sango pounced on Inuyasha again making them both fall to the floor. They wrestled around for a minute before Inuyasha sat on Sango's back enabling her to move or thrash about anymore.

''Get off of me, Inuyasha'' Sango snarled from her position, struggling even more to get free.

''Apologize first, and maybe I'll let you up'' He replied smirking, knowing damn well she wasn't going to apologize.

''Go to the hell'' was her heated response.

'' Eh…..What was that Sango, did you just say you smelled'' All he got for a response was more struggling from the girl underneath him. ''Well, -sniff-sniff- I do have to agree with you….you do kinda smell when's the last time you showered'' he said smirking as Sango kept struggling.

The door to the dressing room they were in opened. Two teenagers around 13 looked at the older teens with a confused expression on their faces. One of the teens sighed, while shaking his head at the scene, while the other just giggled.

''I really don't know, or care how you two got into that position, but Inuyasha would you mind getting off my sister, its her turn on stage'' the sighing teen said.

''Fine, but if I let you up, you better not hit me got that''

''Yeah, yeah whatever, just let me up already.''

With a grunt of dismay Inuyasha got up from his oh-so-enjoyable spot on Sango's back. ''Damn it Inuyasha you could've broke my back with your heavy ass'' Sango whined while standing up and rubbing her sore back.

''For our next act we have Sango Tama'' the small announcement echoed through the dressing room. ''Gotta go'' and with that Sango ran out of the room and to the stage.

''Good luck'' shouted Kohaku and Rin as Sango ran past them. ''Come on, I don't want to miss one of minute'' Rin said while grabbing Kohaku's hand and dragging the young boy toward the same direction Sango ran.

''Ok, Hey your coming to watch her perform right, Inuyasha'' he questioned the silver haired teen, who was beginning to walk off in a different direction. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and shrugged his shoulders ''I ain't got anything better else to do'' and with that said he walked to the stage area with Kohaku and Rin.

Sango's PoV

I heard the announcer call my name for a second time. ''I'm coming'' I heard myself yell while still running towards the stage. He must of heard me because he looked my direction and made some other announcement.

I make it on stage taking a deep breath, as the announcer guy hands me the mic and walks off. I walk to the middle of the stage, and I could feel everyone's eyes watching my every move. I look out at the crowd searching for violet and light chocolate colored eyes. It didn't take me long to find them. Our eyes locked on each other, there's full of nervousness, while mines show nothing but confidence, I smiled at them making them even more uncomfortable. My smile broadens even more, I don't know why seeing them this way makes me fell better, and frankly I don't care. I lift my right hand just a little signaling to one of the stage handlers I'm ready. He nods and plays the song I'm singing. Then it begins:

"_Verse 1:  
My last tear just fell from my eyes  
Told myself that I wasn't going to cry no more  
(you did what you did, it is what it is) and that's why I walked out the door.  
Moved on with my life, but not really  
Spent too much time wondering how could you  
(you do this to us while we we're in love) I guess I was thinking too much_

Bridge:  
I was thinking that the sex had your love  
You never could get enough cause I kept it hot  
I listen to you tell me your dreams  
And your fears  
I wiped your tears  
I was there and this is why this is hurting me

Chorus:  
Why her? Why her?  
Did I get on your nerves?  
Did I give you too much that you couldn't handle my love?  
Why her? Why her?  
Tell me what she was worth it, to make you put her first and deceive me.  
You wanna come back but I gotta know (why her?)  
I thought she was all that? Then why you at my door?  
(Now look at you, look at us, what's all this for?  
Hope you got the answers to my questions)  
Why her?

Verse 2:  
This going to be the last time we say goodbye  
Ain't going to be no reruns of this episode  
(you did what you did, it is what it is) Maybe if you would of told me  
You weren't happy, you weren't satisfied  
We could of worked it out  
Maybe we could of tried  
(but you didn't say nothing) All of alone fakin' it in front of me. Why?

Bridge:  
I was thinking that the sex had your love  
You never could care enough but you know I cant deny  
I listen to you tell me your dreams  
And your fears  
I wiped your tears  
I was there and it hurts me

Chorus:  
Why her? Why her?  
Did I get on your nerves?  
Did I give you too much that you couldn't handle my love?  
Why her? Why her?  
Tell me what she was worth it, to make you put her first and deceive me.  
You wanna come back but I gotta know (why her?)  
I thought she was all that? Then why you at my door?  
(Now look at you, look at us, what's all this for?  
Hope you got the answers to my questions)  
Why her?

Sango: talking while ab-libbing in the background

Now ladies, yall know I speak from experience right?  
I used to look at him and wonder why.  
Why her?  
You know what I'm saying?  
But ladies, I learn not to worry about them living a happily ever after  
Because that shit just build on a lie  
So it should of fall  
That's why I stand tall (baby, baby, baby)  
I just looked at him and said this is why you

Chorus:  
Why her? Why her?  
Did I get on your nerves?  
Did I give you too much that you couldn't handle my love?  
Why her? Why her?  
Tell me what she was worth, to make you put her first and deceive me.  
The grass looks greener on the other side  
But I promise you'll be back tonight  
Now look at you, look at us, whats all this for, hope you got the answer to my questions  
Why her?  


Normal PoV

Sango looked to her left to see Inuyasha, her brother, and Rin all standing there with sad looks on their faces, She only smiled at them, letting them now she was ok.

The announcer guy comes back out on stage, while Sango walks off to the left of the stage with that same smile still playing on her lips. She walks straight over to Inuyasha and plants a small sweet kiss on his lips.

His eyes grow to the size of plates, and a red blush decorates his cheeks. ''Sango…what…did….why'' Sango put her finger over his lips stopping his stuttering. Knowing he's waiting for answer she simply replied '' Now it's over with Miroku.''

_Ok, that's the end…………This is my very first fic so please try not to be to rough on me….. also its an AU fic…………….No flames please……Oh and if you never heard of the song it's really good actually I was inspired by that song to do this fic.._

_Well until next time…….bye_


End file.
